


Grocery Shopping

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by @nothisis-ridiculous on tumblr: grocery shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Taking place in my 20:15 Toronto universe. Modern/real life AU.

“What kind of food do you usually get for Joanie?”

“Hmmm?” Cullen asked, looking up from his phone. Bull was trying to convince him to come out to the ‘Stampede’ and his gym tomorrow, and Cullen was trying to get out of it any way he could. 

“Food for Joanie?” Lupa asked quietly. 

“Oh, I don’t get it here,” Cullen answered as he slipped his phone into his back pocket and urged Joanie forward so he could stand at Lupa’s side. “I can only find it at certain pet stores.” 

“Okay, we’ll need to take this stuff home first, then,” Lupa nodded, but then she beamed at him, and stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss. 

Cullen looked at their cart with a critical eye. “Okay, do we really need this much food?” 

“Well, we don’t have  _anything_  yet,” Lupa huffed. “Some of this stuff will last us forever, like the spices and the…. spices.” 

Cullen snorted out a laugh. “Anything else we need?”

Lupa looked at the grocery list and back to the cart as she counted for a minute or so, and then she put the list back in her pocket. “Nope, I think we’ve got everything we need from here,” she told him finally. “Let’s get all this stuff paid for and back home. Maybe it’ll make the new place look liveable again.” 

Cullen laughed and smiled at her, gesturing that she should take the cart and lead the way to the checkout while he reached for his wallet. He missed Dorian already, but moving in with Lupa was only the next exciting step of many. 


End file.
